


Colors

by Jupsy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lacrosse, M/M, Protective Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Soulmates, werewolfs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2001-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:59:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupsy/pseuds/Jupsy
Summary: “And what about you Liam? Do you see colors?”“Yeah. I do.” I said, scratching my head and looking at everything but them, feeling uncomfortable with the question.“Really? Who is it? Do we know the person? Does your soulmate go to this school? Is the person a she or a he?” Stiles, getting excited, questioned me.“Stiles calm down. He doesn’t need to tell us. When you’re ready to tell you can always count on us Liam, you can trust your pack with anything, we will always support you.” Scott came to my rescue sensing my discomfort.“Thanks Scott.”It’s not that I’m embarrassed of my soulmate, or that they died or anything. It’s just that it was painful for me to think about them. How can someone be your soulmate and hurt you?





	Colors

It was finally time for lunch. Me and Mason walked fast to the cafeteria so we could get our food fast and don’t wait in line. As we grabbed our tray, we soon started to look for the rest of the pack which consisted of Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Malia and Kira. After spotting them not far from there we went to sit with them.

“Hey guys! We were just talking about colors.” Stiles said. “Everyone but Malia in our pack already sees them. Since you’re ‘new’ to the pack we don’t really know if you already found your soulmates, but I mean, you are all so young, it was stupid of me to ask, you probably didn’t find them yet. You know, when we were your age, we still didn’t find them so don’t feel any pressure.”

How he said it in one breath I will never know but judging from the others faces it’s normal for him to do that.

“No, I didn’t find mine yet.” Mason shook his head. “I was actually hoping that I would find them at this school, there’s a lot of new people in here that I never met so there’s always the chance that my soulmate is one of them, we never know.”

“Yes, that’s true and I’m happy you’re optimistic about it and not be like some people that are always so negative, saying that they will never find their soulmate.” Lidia said smiling at me at first but then giving a pointed look at Malia. “And what about you Liam? Do you see colors?”

“Yeah. I do.” I said, scratching my head and looking at everything but them, feeling uncomfortable with the question.

“Really? Who is it? Do we know the person? Does your soulmate go to this school? Is the person a she or a he?” Stiles, getting excited, questioned me.

“Stiles calm down. He doesn’t need to tell us. When you’re ready to tell you can always count on us Liam, you can trust your pack with anything, we will always support you.” Scott came to my rescue sensing my discomfort.

“Thanks Scott.”

It’s not that I’m embarrassed of my soulmate, or that they died or anything. It’s just that it was painful for me to think about them. How can someone be your soulmate and hurt you?

“I’m sorry Liam, I just got really excited. I didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.”

“It’s ok Stiles, I know you don’t mean any harm it’s just that it’s painful memories you know? And answering your question Stiles, it’s a boy and he attends Devenford Prep. And I’m not really comfortable telling more.” I said giving him a smile which he responded with a smile of his own.

After this conversation we resumed our eating and Malia started complaining about how she’s so tired of classes and why it’s so difficult and why do we need to know all these things.

****

After school me and the pack went to Derek’s loft for movie night. I loved movie night, I always had a good time and it made me forget about all the problems that I had. Since it was Friday most of us were tired, but we still tried to watch the movie until the end but there were always a few people that dozed off in the middle of the movie.

I looked around and saw that only me and Scott were awake, and since he was so far away from me, I couldn’t talk to him without waking up the others. It’s not that the movie was boring, but the best friend of the protagonist looked so much like my soulmate that I just couldn’t watch it anymore, I needed some distraction. Since talking to Scott was out of the question because he was so far away, I went outside to get some fresh air.

****

I was outside for awhile when Scott showed up. He didn’t say anything, he just sat next to me making me company. I didn’t mind it at all, it was a comfortable silence. We just looked at the sky for what felt like hours when Scott spoke up.

“When I met my soulmate, I was happy, she was a nice girl named Allison. She was funny, easy to talk to, pretty and everything that I could ever dream. It was really difficult because she came from a family of hunters, but in the end, we got together, but one day she died.” Scott looked at the ground in sadness. “My vision turned back to black and white, I really didn’t mind losing the colors, what I really cared about was Allison. I was so heartbroken, the person that I loved so dearly died in my arms. I didn’t go out of my room for months, I though my life was meaningless without her but with time it got better, of course the pain is still there, but I continued with life. I don’t know what happened between your soulmate and you, but I just want to say that life moves on.”

I just wanted to cry, Scott has been through so much on his life and here I was with my soulmate still alive and well and yet I made it look like my soulmate had died and I was still so broken about the situation that I didn’t want to talk about it.

“You’re going to think I’m stupid. My story isn’t half as sad as yours, my soulmate is still alive and breathing.” I couldn’t look at Scott, so I fiddled with my fingers.

“I met my soulmate in Devenford Prep, he was also in the lacrosse team, I met him in the first day of practice and once we looked at each other we got our colors and we knew that we were soulmates. Me and Brett, my soulmate, soon we were best friends, we were always at each other’s houses all the time, playing or talking and sometimes making out. I was happy with him and I though he was too, until one day I caught him and another guy making out right before a game.” I closed my fist, a few tears welling up in my eyes.

“I was so angry, but I didn’t make a scene, the game was starting so I didn’t get a chance to talk to him, so I waited until the game finished to confront him. I was so angry at the game that I kept getting red cards because I was being aggressive in the game, coach benched me for the entire season. I was so furious because of Brett and my coach that I left and went to the parking lot and I destroyed my coach’s car with a crowbar and with some paint that I found I wrote ‘THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT’. It wasn’t all coach’s fault it was Brett’s too, mainly Brett’s, because if it wasn’t him none of that would happen.” I paused to wipe a few angry tears that I had let out when remembering Brett’s betrayal.

“I wrote that in coach’s car, but it was really meant for Brett. They found out it was me and now coach and the team, including Brett, hate me. Afterwards, I was forced to receive a psychological evaluation which led to my diagnosis of intermittent explosive disorder and I was expelled from the school, of course first paying for coach’s car, and then I had to transfer to Beacon Hills High School in the spring semester.”


End file.
